


That Hat

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Justified
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt Justified, Boyd/Raylan, that hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hat

"I'm not saying it's not a fetching hat, Raylan," Boyd purred, leaning in close, "but do you ever take it off? Or do you wear it even in bed?"

Raylan replied softly in Boyd's ear, "Why don't you come and find out?"


End file.
